Dragon Princess Overload!
by Kasumi.Chinatsu.The.PeaceKeepr
Summary: Mei Logia Kurushii is the child of the black dragon of chaos..Aconlogia! Grew up in the tower of heaven and running away twice. She discovered Aconlogia and he almost ate her, but raises her. Now she is 17 years old and is apart of fairytail and on the Thundergod tribe. Also know as Oberon when her and Erza are working together. Warning, Mature for Lemon.( I mean who doesn't love)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Long ass Intro

"11, hey what's wrong?" Angel tugged on her slave outfit. "I feel weird today…Like something good might happen." 11 said happily. 11 was a slave at the tower of heaven, she had short messy silvery hair much like Angel. "A good thing in this shit hole? Please." Cobra snorted. "Shut up!" 11 punched Cobra. "I'm not sure if it's wise for all you to fight." Another woman with pale hair smiled slightly. "But Momma." Angel and 11 said together. "Come now. I'll tell you all a story." The woman said kindly. "Midnight…Please come here. The mages will not harm you." The woman got up and picked the boy with black hair up. "Momma…Why do you spoil him more." 11 asked as she tilted her head annoyed.

"He hasn't been sleeping very well I'm afraid. So I'm going to put him to sleep." She waved her hand in front of his red eyes and he struggled to stay awake, but then fell asleep. "Now, There was once a very wealthy man who had a daughter. She was smart, kind and obedient. But she was also a mage with great potential And one day, she wanted to join a guild…Her father was very displeased with this and he prevented her from running. The girl stood in her room with tear stained eyes cursing at the moon." Momma paused as she looked at the little children.

"Dark and evil mages had overran her home, her father screamed for her to run away and follow her dreams. But the mages had caught her and she was a prisoner. But later on with in the years, the gods answered her prayers and then she had 5 children come to her. Two beautiful little girls who were sisters, And 3 strong boys. They alone gave the woman hope that she could see the light and will be freed when her time comes. And for the lesson of this story is that you should never give up hope." Momma said as she gathered all of the ones she considered her children. 11 looked at the moon, as they all got ready to go to sleep. "Momma….Do you think we'll be free? Erza and Jellal were plaing on rebelling." 11 tried to look were her momma was. "There's always hope…No go to sleep." Momma said as Cobra's arm wrapped around 11, attempting help 11 get warm. 11 ignored him and fell sleep.

Mei shot up quickly gasping for air. "Just a dream…" She tried to maneuver with in her apartment that she shared with Erza. Erza wasn't here. She could smell it. She felt the marks on the wall, which were in braille for her to get around the house. She moved towards the front door and began heading to the guild. "Come on! We're going to Phantom guild now!" Natsu's voice caught her attention. "For what reason? Did I miss something?" Mei asked as he jerked her along. " They attacked Levi, Droy and Jett!" He said angered. Mei simply nodded as she held on to his hand. "Thank you for informing me. And now you will guide me to the guild." Mei felt rage began to boil in her stomach.

"I'll take on Gajeel Elfman. Back up Erza." Mei said as she balnced on the beams. "Well now…Being blind is a bad disadvantage Oberon." Gajeel voice sounded pretty distensible. "Why do they call me that? He's supposed to be the king…"Mei muttered but had a idea. Her fingers curled under her black shirt and flashed Gajeel. "THAT CHEATING!" He shouted and she chuckled as she hid in his shadow. (Distraction technique…Fatal Famine.) She laughed as she stayed in his shadow. "Damn it…Coward ran away. Oh well, lets pick the wings off of other little fairys." His voice was buzzing. (Take me to you leader…And Lucy.) Mei stayed in there quietly.

(Laxus chaotic rage phase)

"Laxus…I will not let you attack the guild." Mei used her shadow magic to bind Laxus and the others. "Sorry then Mei…Since you can't turn to stone…." Laxus put something into her mouth that was bitter and then she started to fall asleep…"Laxus…Stop…it." She said as she closed her eyes, dreams coming to her eyes like lighting across the blackened sky of her thoughts.

"Come on 11. Stay here with us. Some Guys coming to recruit us." Cobra said as his snake curled around his neck. "I can't see…. There's no point in being alive Cobra! Jellal took my eyes sight away and now I am going to end my life.I refuse to be under his rule! His Tyranny is no better than the mages who lived here! " 11 shouted. Her violet eyes now covered with a dark presence over them, she could barley sense the figure that would shift . "Please 11….Don't do it! " Cobra ran after her as 11 jumped off the cliff, feeling the wind cradle her body, she seemed to be falling slowly, Cobra screaming at the top of his lungs, Angel trying save her only to be pulled back by Cobra, Midnight started her, getting ready to cry along with the others. 11 waited to hit the ground…But instead she land on something black and scaly that moved quickly out of the view of the tower…

11 soon awoke…She was hanging; she knew that cause her feet were dangling. She opened her eyes saw a black-clouded object in front of her. "You're barely a appetizer…But food is food." It said and she was tossed into something slimly and had sharp little bristles poking her body. "NONONONONO!" She shouted as she held her palm up and a blast of white hit what looked like fang. It broke and what ever ate her spit her out and she landed on her butt, her cloth soaked in saliva.

"That hurt…. Where did a slave learn magic like that?" It asked her. "I stole I a magic book and tried to read it…Momma read it to me so I remember it how it sounded. After I tried to use it…someone casted a spell over my eyes…I can't see clearly-" 11 was interrupted. "I don't give a damn about that….But it be foolish to let such magic go…Hmmm. What is your name little human." The black mass asked. "I'm 11…" She said quietly. "That's a number…not a name." The blacked mass grabbed her outfit and it tore. "Mei…Mei Logia Kurushi. You'll be my heir. I will teach you my magic and you can keep your life." It said angrily. "M-Mei?...Who are you then?" She asked him. "I am Aconlogia, The rightful and former Dragon King…You." Aconlogia paused and lowered her. "Your going to be the Queen…"He said. "But…." 11 tried to respond, but she was forced asleep again. "Tommarow…Your training will begin." He grabbed her and tucked her. She snored lightly and stirred slighty.

(Mei attacking the Thunderhall)

"All Blondie, Lets give these a 110%. Sacred Shadow Burst." She placed both hands in the air, a black magic ring shadowing over her body and then a white circle above the black. Mei shouted loudly as a bunch of black and white sparks erupted from the circles and cladded against the Lacrima she was trying to destroy. They all broke and then she waited. (When you get something that belongs to you…You have to protect it….No matter how grave your life is in….) Mei heard what sounded like mothers voice. Mei felt the pain rack her body, she screamed and shouted as she fell backwords and then her body kept convulsing. " I HATE YOU TELEPATHICAL ASSHOLE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, then she laid there staring at the sky. She knew it was futile to move, so she just lied there.

(Guild Infirmary)

Mei was lying on the other side of the room of Makarov, She heared the conversations. "Why is she in here?" Laxus asked cooly. "She used light magic…That's a big sore spot for Mei sinces she feeds off of Dark magic and the emotin of chaos…She'll recover soon." Makarov spoke. "But. I am afraid that I am going to have excomuncate you…Get Out." Makarov tried to be strong. Laxus was quiet, he turned and headed for the door. Mei shot up quickly and tried to run after him, but Makarov held her back. "Master Please reconsider. He's going to tear himself apart." Mei said worriedly trying to get he door. "This hurts me a lot more than it would you Mei. He harmed your fellow mates and he hurt you. Why do you worry. "Makarov asked her carefully. "Because. I will always worry about the leader of the Thunder god Tribe. I also think you'd be happier if I go with him. I can send you reports throught the water." Mei said determind as she stared at her masters small body. "Even I told you no, you'd still go. Take care of him Mei." Makarov said as Mei dropped to her knees and suffocated him in a hug. "Thank you master. I have to go jump into his shadow." Mei said as she left the door and tried to encounter Laxus, only to encounter Erza.

"Sorry there Erza…Oh hey. Since I trust you there's something I have to tell you and you can't tell anyone. Master knows…But I'm going with Laxus. He's going to need someone to look after him." Mei ran away, following his scent She saw him just go out the door and then she followed, diving into his long shadow, submerging into the dark area that let her actually see…. And traveled with him.

(Laxus Campsite)

Mei jumped ut of his shadow hiccupping. "How can…Yous not smell the forbidden magic." She wobbled to him. "Why the hell are you not at the guild?" Laxus looked at her startled. "Because~ Laxus needs a baby sitter to look after him….hicup…And 11's good at baby sitting." Mei smiled cockeyed. "11?" He asked. "My name was 11! I used to live where Erza came from….But then I ran away and become blinded by a dark presence took my sight away. Then I decied to jump off a cliff and I landed on Aconlogia." Mei giggled as she leaned on him. "I was so alone…In the tower…." Mei purred and began nuzzleing her nose. "Please let me…Go with you." She fell asleep on him. "To far away from Magnolia….." He sighed slightly annoyed and pulled off his coat to place it on Mei, making sure she wouldn't get cold and then he got ready to keep moving. "Please don't the teleporty thingy….I might get sick." Mei murmured. He rolled his orange eyes and began walking. "Whatever…Your lucky your not annoying." He said as he kept walking, her sliver hair tickled is neck.


	2. Chapter 2: WhyAre you so

Chapter 2:Why are you so?

Mei awoke laying on the ground with a large coat covering her. She had a slight headache already. "Uhg…How much did I eat?" Mei groaned as she arose. " You tell me. You were in my shadow. Do you know what did it?" He asked. She shook her head. "Why did you follow me?" He asked, lacing his fingers together curiously. "Because I felt like it." She grinned impishly. "And why do you want to follow someone who tried to take over Fairytail and destroy all the weaklings?" He pundered. "Just something your going to try to make up huh? Besides. I need to make sure that you don't hurt yourself." She said seriously. " Me? Bah. Make sure you keep up." He said cockily. " That's sounded kinda dirty….Besides I cand stay in your shadow…But I might puke…." She closed her eyes. "So lets get ready to go then." He said as he got up and waited for her to come. She arose and tossed his coat back him, grabbing his sleeve as they walked together.

"With you being a artificial….Do you get motion sickness? "Mei asked. "Nnn. Why do you?" He tried to avoid that subject. "Duh….Mines the worse on a boat." She sighed. " Boats? That pitiful." He playfully punched her shoulder. "Oww. Shut up jerk! Your not any better! She shoved him. He laughed at her. "Your such a jerk. Why did I join you group again?" She pouted. "Because we needed someone with a sharp nose to find a rich and spoiled little girl." He stated. She looked at his figure and then smacked him. "Come on, we're almost to the town. There's a fair apparently. " Laxus saw a couple of flyers. " Can we go Laxus! Please! Come on Lets go.!" She begged. "Why? There's a lot of noisy brats." He looked away. "Oh look who's talking." She scowled. "You put me to sleep ….You owe me. Now I wanna go to the god damn fair…." She looked at him. "Fine…" He gave in. "YAY!" She giggled as she waited for Laxus to take her. "I don't get you…You scare the hell out of the other members of the guild…And yet you act like your still a brat." He groaned. "Come on Laxus." She laughed.

"Play." Mei shoved a ball in his hand. He looked at her weird. "Just throw it…I want something." Mei pouted. "Enough with demon puppy eyes. Jesus." He grabbed the ball and nailed what ever supposed to hit. "There.. ya happy?" he asked. "What do they have?" Mei asked. "There's a teddy bear, a stuffed bunny, a necklace with a sword on it….And some other retarded things." Laxus explained. "Necklace…" She said immediately. "You heard the lady." Laxus grunted as he looked at the man holding the both. " A very interesting gift for a young lady like her. That's quit a keeper you got there Lucky man." The man running the booth grinned at Mei. " Some luck." He muttered as they were getting ready to go around little more to see the what else they could do. They went on a couple of rides. They went to a haunted house and Mei broke one of the things…they were no away from that and they were staying in the hotel, She went open the door and she landed right on top of Laxus, her legs pinning his pelvis down. His hands fell onto her hips, his orange eyes met her clouded purple ones…He wondered what her real It color was, before she became blind. Her hands were on his chest. He went up to cup her cheek. "Laxus?" She called out quietly. "Mm?" He answered her. "Why… Are you a pedophile?" She asked as she bended down to where his face would be. "Your 18. And your 24…."

She looked at his figure…Her hands went to his face, She felt how smooth his face was, except the rough lighting like scar over his right eye.

"Do…You…want…to…touch…me?" She asked him seductively. He flushed but smirked. "Nope." She flew off of him and landed onto the bed. "Don't toy with my feelings little girl." He leered at her. "Tobi so confused." Her orange cat with little tribal spiral markings around it's body. "Go get some fish Tobi…We'll need it for tomarrow. " Mei spoke as she rolled under the blankets. "Hai-Hai Mei!" Tobi left out the door. "Who said you get the bed?" Laxus scoffed as he shoved her off the bed, chuckling at her sheirk. "Because I'm the girl! I get the bed you get the couch." Mei shot up and leered at him. "Like I'm going to sleep on that oddly chemical couch, scoot your ass over." He got onto the bed, waiting for Mei to get on the otherside. "But you're a boy…." She whined. He rolled his eyes and rolled over on the opposite side so he was facing the door and she would be facing his back.

"Don't try anything…." She crawled into the bed and faced the wall. "Can't promise anything." He snorted. "Goodnight.." She said as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep…..

( "Hello Jellal…I assume you're here to talk to 11." Momma looked att he boy with blue hair boy, her body was in front of Angel, Cobra, Midnight, Racer and 11. "Hello Celeste… If wouldn't mind letting me speak to 11 for a moment…In privet." Jellal wicked eyes met her violet ones. "Sho says you stole a magic book…A magic book on white magic." Jellal said twistedly. "N-no…I took a healing book because Midnight had a infection….S-so I wanted to heal it…" 11 stammered as he grabbed her pale silvery hair and jerked her to the door. Momma threw a ball of white light at Jellal which only fizzed out. "Get your hands off my daughter." Momma made her way to Jellal , producing a white knife like magic. "So you stole it and put them into her mind….I see now" Jellal waved and in front of 11's eyes which became much darker than her original violet eyes and she suddenly lost her sight only was able to see the dark figures…."Momma! " She shouted but then she saw a dark figure with long hair being ripped apart, some sort of fluid covering 11's body. Her siblings began screaming in terror. 11 was paralyzed with fear and she tried to rub her eyes as if to clear the fog around her eyes, only to smear more of the mysterious liquid onto her face. "Let this be a lesson to you. Do not take anything from me…You will help countuie to build the tower of heaven…" Jellal's voice faded as he left. 11 fell to her knees and began bawling. She felt something was balled into her fist, it's felt like a ring with a square like stone as the center piece. (Momma's?) she thought as she began to weep again.)

(Laxus's Nightmare)

Laxus was laying a gurney, his arms were bounded in a crucifying kind of way , he notice he was in his shorts then he looked up and saw a mirror, it was him when he was child, bruised, red eyes from his sobbing. "Don't worry…This will be over quickly." A chill ran up his spine as his father picked up the scalpel, toying with it. "This will make you much stronger and healthy….I can't have a weak son…" His father drove the scalpel into his abdominal area and dragged it harshly, Laxus screamed loudly as the pain seared his body and burned his nerves violently. He struggled against the binds and then his father made another incision. His father laughed maniacally and then brought the scalpel to Laxus neck. One quick shot was all it would take for his father to end the suffering of his pain…. But instead he went for his pelvic area ( Kasumi:"Not his groin perverts")

"God damn it…" His orange eyes flashed open as he began to breathe hard. He saw that Mei was on his chest; her head laid so perfectly, her silver her scattered all over his chest. He sighed inn relief. "Tch." He just watched her sleep, running his fingers through her silky hair, then carefully placing his arm around her and began to go back to sleep.

(Morning)

Mei's eyes awoke slightly, she smelt something really good…Not food….She saw Laxus sleeping and he was holding her…She was snuggled into his chest. She tried to get out, but the arms kept her closer. He opened one eye lazily. "Go back to sleep." "Let me go take a shower…" She tried to get out of his grip. He simply held on to her tighter. "No, I'm enjoying this…Now go back to sleep." He said stubbornly. She sighed…. "I don't like this…. It's nice and all but there seems to be no feeling behind you." She said quietly. And he looked at her gaze was vacant…. He often wondered what she was thinking when she was like that. "Well then…" He rolled over and pinned her to the bed. "Then your mine…." He said as he crashed his lips to her dominantly. She was shocked and tried to get him off of her, but then relaxed and looked at his eyes before she closed hers half lidded, She could see his dark figure…Holding her passionately. He pulled back to see her blush and her clouded violet eyes. " That not really what I ment…." Mei finally said. "Mei…Your mine now…." He smirked as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "And Laxus….That's basically saying I'm a whore." She looked away pouting. "No. You're my lover now…." He said as he showered her neck with blazing kisses. "Stop…I'd rather not move that fast…Can we take it slowly?" She asked as she cupped his face. His hand met hers and he just simply nodded. "Go take a shower." He got off and pushed her off the bed. She shrieked again, He laughed at her she grabbed something and threw it at him. Luckily it hit him in the head. "That's It! You're going to get it!" He chased her and she squealed and ran to the bathroom locking, it.

Laxus banged on the door and something smacked into his face. "Don't Touch Tobi's Mei." Her cat caused Laxus to hit the Mirror. "I'm going to skin your damn cat!" Laxus shouted as Mei ran her water. "Make a cute purse out of it." She repliyed and he rolled his eyes and went outside for a bit. Letting his….Mei take a shower.

Mei let the water fall on her body, She started to wash her hair…But then she strictnked, a panic of fear made her shiver as she smelt something familiar smell…(No, Jellal died…I was right there when it happened…) She thought to herself. She hurried with her shower and then grabbed Tobi. "Hey Tobi..We need to head east of here…. You smell it right?" She asked her cat. "Hai-Hai." Her cat responded loyally. "Hey! I see the Jellal look alike down there!" Tobi said as he zoomed down. "Mystogan? We can make a quick detour drop down Tobi." She commanded her cat. "Hey Mystogan!" Mei said as she looked at the tall figure with the staffs. "…Are you heading to that place where there's strong magic?" He asked. "Yes…I sensed Jellal and I needed to be sure Erza doesn't see him…." Mei spoke quietly. "You sound like you don't want to see him…come here I need to give you something." He waited for Mei to walk closer to him. "I'm giving you something you lost along time ago." He brought his hand in front of her eyes…the purple haze around her eyes being lifted and Mystogan held a purple spirt in his hand…. Mei's eyes started to hurt as she tried to open them.

"Go ahead and open your eyes Mei…." Mystogan said. And she did, expecting to see the purple haze, only to see a forest with green, a orange cat with black tribal marking spiraling, and man who was dressed in a cloak with a mask covering his face. "Oh…Mystogan I could just kiss you!" Mei hugged Mystogan tightly. "Thank you so much. I have to do something for you….." She said as tears leaked out. "Go and help the others…The'll be waiting for you. Do you still have that ring that woman gave you?" He asked. "Of course..Why would I not?" She pulled out the necklace laxus got her and the ring with square stone was on the top of the hilt of the blade. "Good. Celeste Briar's family was from a line of holy wizards…That ring should prevent Illusions still." He said solomly. "Mystogan…Why did you heal them? My eyes…" Mei asked as Tobi grabbed her waist. "Because the one who took them is far to weak to repair the damage that he caused….Now go."He teleported away from her. Mei nodded and told Tobi to fly. "We need to find Erza. To Titatana !" Mei shouted as Tobi flew.

"Sorry to intrude, but that's my queen your trying to kill." Mei's shadow claws defended the blades that Midnight sent back. "Mei? Why are you here?!" Erza asked shocked. "Come on…I wasn't going to miss this family region. Besides your going to need me for defense and some one has defend his sorry ass." She nudged to Jellal. "Mei….Your eyes.." Erza saw her hazel amethyst eyes weren't clouded. "I got a really birthday present now can we get back to kicking the boy with daddy issues over there?" Mei pulled her hand up to smack more swords down. "You'll in form me after I finish this. Keep Jellal away from Midnight." Erza ordered. "Hai Ma'am. Tobi go assit Natsu." Mei commanded her cat. "Hai-Hai Mei!"

"My,My…Your so nosiy 11…Havent changed much." Midnight yawned and leered at her in a annoyed manor. "Shut up Daddy's boy….Erza. You see it right?" Mei asked. She ingored her remark and then Mei's shirt wrapped itself around her body and constricted her limbs. " Shit….Erza Strike now!" Mei shouted as her shirt crushed her and then she ripped it off, leaving her in a black bra. And midnight said something the time changing and then she was caught in an illusion…Her ring started to lift up, glowing slightly. "Don't you rerember Midnight? Momma gave me this ring." Mei said annoyed as she pulled her shadow up and ripped the fabric of Midnights Illusion. Erza kicked Midnights butt and Mei suddenly fell to the floor, feeling alit green. "Erza….Call Tobi for me…" Mei groaned slightly annoyed. Tobi came back and picked her up. " I have to go back….Please guys destroy my memory of this…Laxus is ok if that's what your going to ask….Bye….." Mei looked away shamed of not being able to say anything to the person she grew knew. " You better get along stronger Mei…And you better leave quickly. It's better Natsu doesn't see you or else he'll dragg you back to the guild. " Erza helped Mei up. "I'm going to puke….." Mei said as Nirvana kept moving. "Hold on….Tell him….To beat this piece of shit –Blagh…To hell." Mei as Tobi flew away with her Mei under her paws. "Tobi, How are you able to carry me if you're a cat…" Mei asked. "Because I am a good kitty…But What I have to ask…Is how are you going to explain to Laxus about you regain your sight and the fact your breasts are exposed?" Tobi asked. "Shut up cat. And take me to my boyfriend." She ordered. "Hai-Hai." Tobi responded.

"Sorry I ran off like that…I had something to deal with." Mei entered the hotel room they were staying at. "Don't worry about it. I got us something to eat, and managed to score some new clothes-" His eyes traveled, or were glued to the sports bra. "How am I supposed to hold back with your walking around like that?" He looked at her with a odd look. "Ok, You're a lot uglier than you sound…And I had an encounter with people I grew up with and Mystogan says hi and he given me my sight back…" She looked at him. "Uglier? I'll show you uglier…And did he do that to you?" He asked angered. "Non. It was the kid I told you I grew up with and thank you for the food." She sat down and began eating what Laxus got them. "Put on the shirt." He threw a black spaghetti strap at her and a white button up blouse. "The shorts are in the other bag. " He said as he grudgingly looked away. "Shorts? You make it sound like we're fugitives." Mei rolled her eyes as she slipped the spaghetti strap on and then half way buttoned her blouse. "We'll I did threaten to attack Magnolia." He said as he watched her pull her long hair down. "So that mean I should probably…"She pulled her shadow up, making a blade around her palm and then chopped her silvery hair, barley touching her shoulders. "Do I recognizable?" She asked she faced him. "You look sexy…." He replied. "That's not what I asked…." She noticed what she looked like and grinned. "Just telling the truth…But I don't think a haircuts going to change it. " He said honestly. "And it's me the rune knights want. So there was no need to do that. " "I was thinking of cutting it anyway…I mean it'll get in my way when I fight." She nodded, and then she saw her ring. "Hmmm…" She started to pick her hair up and then she threw it way and then she looked at him. "We need to hurry up and eat…There's a place I want to visit when were done." He said. "Hai Hai. " She rolled her eyes and sat down


End file.
